The Frustration
by adromir
Summary: Sam is still mad at himself after failing to get free from the handcuffs. He is re-sharpening his lock-picking skill when Jules suddenly volunteers to be a tempting incentive. A follow up to S05E02 'No Kind Of Life'.


**Hello, guys. A little detour from my current fic 'The Truth', just for a short while. I will get back to it as soon as my plot bunnies settle their disagreement on how to give Sam more whumps. ;)**

**Anyway, this very short one-shot is a JAM, which is based on the Season 5 episode 'No Kind Of Life'. There's a scene where Sam is being handcuffed and then he tries unsuccessfully to pick the lock using a piece of wire. This fic is what I thought might happen afterwards. For safety, I rate this as T.**

**Happy reading.**

**SUMMARY : Sam is still mad at himself after failing to get free from the handcuffs. He is re-sharpening his lock-picking skill when Jules suddenly volunteers to be a tempting incentive. A follow up to S05E02 'No Kind Of Life'.**

* * *

"God damn it!" Sam growled. He glared at the ring of steel chafing his right wrist, while his free hand continued to jab a piece of wire into the key hole. He had been attempting to free himself, but to no avail. And so he cursed some more.

The door to his apartment suddenly opened and Jules walked in, carrying shopping bags under both arms. Upon seeing him she came to a standstill, her mouth wide opened. "What are you doing?"

Embarrassed, Sam groaned and muttered in reply, "Hey, sweetheart."

Dropping her things, Jules approached him with a bewildered look on her pretty face. "Seriously, honey, what the heck are you doing? Why did you cuff yourself to the radiator?"

His face burning, Sam rolled his eyes heavenward. "Why do you think?"

She blinked, and burst out laughing. "Babe, you still can't get over it, can you?"

"I'm an ex-Special Forces, for god's sake! We had intense trainings to pick locks, especially handcuffs," he retorted. "Now I can't even get the technique right. Guess I've completely lost my touch."

Jules crossed her arms and grinned down at him, who just sat there helplessly against the wall. "How long have you been at it?"

He shrugged, returning to the task at hand. "An hour. Maybe more."

She nudged her head in the direction of the handcuffs keys lying on the kitchen counter about fifteen feet away. "A bit overconfident there, don't you think?"

"Don't remind me." He cursed again when the thin piece of wire missed the hole and stabbed him in the wrist instead. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

"Sam, you really need help." Shaking her head, Jules went to grab the handcuff keys before kneeling next to him.

"I don't need any help." He scowled back. "I can do this, okay?"

Chuckling, she cupped his jaw in her palm. "Trust me, Sam. You _do_ need some help. After over an hour and you still can't get free? My, my. Are you sure you used to serve with the JTF2?"

"Fine. Laugh all you want," he sulkily replied. "But this is a disgrace, I tell you. An utter disgrace."

Jules reached around him to fiddle with the lock. "I understand that, honey. You just need to excel in everything, don't you? Show no weakness, have no flaws. You have to be perfect in all that you do."

Turning back to him, she linked her hand with Sam's free one. Tenderly, she brushed her lips against his. "But I already knew how perfect you are, my love. So perfect it brings Michelangelo's David to shame."

Gazing into her soft brown eyes, Sam felt himself smiling. He leaned forward to kiss her.

And that was when she made her move. Before he knew it, Jules had pushed his free arm backward and snapped on the cuff. Now _both_ his wrists were cuffed behind him, attached to the radiator.

"Aw, Jules…" he whined when he realized what just happened. "Come on, honey. Get me out of these things."

"Nope." She just smiled, pushing the piece of wire back into his left hand. "Get out of them yourself."

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"Then another hour on it won't be that bad, right? Practice makes perfect."

"This is so not funny."

"Oh, I agree."

Still smiling, Jules hitched up the skirt of her sundress and clambered onto Sam's lap, straddling him. When she started to passionately kiss him, Sam pulled back and stared at her. "Wait. Is there something I need to know about?"

"Hmm?" She was now kissing his earlobe.

"Are you into BDSM or what?"

Chuckling, she stuck her tongue into his ear, tickling him mightily until he squirmed. "Consider this as an encouragement. The faster you get out of the cuffs, the faster you get me."

She dragged her lips to his mouth once more before adding, "_All _of me."

Sam blinked and croaked, "Okay."

Blindly, his hands struggled behind him with the thin wire. After several tries, he managed to locate the key hole and frantically worked on the lock. But if working with one free hand was hard enough, imagine doing it with both hands restrained.

Jules, meanwhile, was no help at all. Rolling her tongue against his, she yanked up his t-shirt until his torso was exposed. Moaning, she then ran her lips across his jaw, down his throat, and placed butterfly kisses all over his chest. Stroking his taut stomach, she lowered her head to take one of his hard nipples into her mouth.

"Holy fuck!" Sam jumped a foot in the air.

She softly laughed. "You like that?"

He had to swallow hard a couple of times before he found his voice. "You think?"

"I can do the other one…"

"Jules, honey, you're distracting me here."

"Oh, I'm not a distraction. Not really."

"What do you call yourself then?"

She looked up, giving him a hot steamy gaze. "An enticement. Like I said, get yourself out of those cuffs and you can have me. Right here, right now."

"Okay, okay. Don't need to seduce me. I can barely think."

"Don't think, my love. Just do it." Jules grinned. "If you can resist my charms, you can do almost anything."

"No one is safe from your charms, my dear Jules," he said, dying to touch her in return. Only that he had to free himself first.

She chuckled. "Yep. Don't I know it."

Shaking his head, Sam took a deep breath and focused his full attention back on the cuffs. He tried to ignore the sensuality of Jules' roaming fingers on his body, but it was no easy feat. And when she ventured south, he lost track of what he was doing again.

"Jules…"

"Shh…baby," she mumbled against his throat, her hand busily working at the fly of his jeans. She smiled with delight at the growing bulge there. "Mmm, you're already hard. Very hard indeed. I'll do us both a favor and help free Little Sammy."

Sam's voice was strained as he replied, "Lucky Little Sammy."

"Oooh…lucky _me_." Jules tittered with delight, slipping her palm down the front of his underwear. The moment she caught his hardness in her grip, she squealed in surprise when his arms suddenly came around her and yanked her down.

Looming above her, both his wrists now unfettered, Sam grinned lasciviously. "You were saying?"

"Sam, you did it!" she exclaimed with joy. "See? I told you, didn't I? You only need some incentives to push you in your effort."

"And what an incentive it is. My darling Jules." Her laughter was so infectious that he laughed along with her. Pushing her skirt up to her waist, Sam held down her hips and straddled her. "You've had fun toying with my libido? Look how the tables are turned now."

As he lowered his head to kiss her, Jules placed a palm against his chest. "Hold your horses, cowboy. It's not gonna happen."

Sam froze, gaping at her. "What?"

"We're not doing each other today. The day after tomorrow maybe."

His jaw dropped. "You told me that I can have all of you, right here, right now."

She shrugged, smiling innocently. "I completely forgot that I'm having my monthly flow. Sorry."

"Oh, that's real cruel, honey. I'm close to bursting here," Sam protested, already sweating.

"Better luck next time," Jules easily said, crawling out of his arms to get to her feet. Straightening her clothes and hair, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I suggest you dive under a cold shower to bring Little Sammy down. Oh, and when you find yourself in handcuffs again, just remember all this."

With that, she turned to gather her shopping bags and disappeared into the bedroom, leaving frustrated Sam and even more frustrated Little Sammy sitting dumbstruck on the living room floor. Despite it all, he chuckled and laid flat on his back, waiting for his heart rate and body temperature to return to normal.

"Well, that's what you get for loving a vixen."

**THE END**

* * *

**Okay. Bye for now.**

**Adromir has left the building and now heading to watch 'Skyfall' for the third time. ^_^**


End file.
